Disciplinary Action
by Spirit Avenger
Summary: Yuki loves Shuichi more than anything, but the pink-haired brat just drives him crazy sometimes -- nevermind, his frequent irresponsible behavior. Yuki decides some "tough love" is in order...
1. Innovative Methods

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, which actually belongs to Maki Murakami.**

Chapter 1: Innovative Methods

Yuki sat at the computer in his office, working on his latest novel, his usual cigarette and coffee next to his computer. Although his deadline was not for several more weeks, he was definitely not where he wanted to be in the writing process. In addition to being several chapters behind, he also had a case of writer's block, unable to figure out just what direction to take the plot. Complicating the matter was the fact that Shuichi, his beloved brat, was sitting in a chair next to him -- unable to keep himself quiet, as usual.

"Heeeey, Yuki! I know what you should do here. Ryuichi once said…" Somehow, Shuichi could always find a way to interject something about his favorite singer.

Yuki held his hand up. "Shuichi, please! I don't mind you sitting here with me, but I need you to keep quiet so I can work, okay?" It was the truth. Yuki had mellowed out to the point that he actually liked having company when he worked, as long as he could maintain some level of focus.

Shuichi pouted, "Okay," and he was silent again. Still, he couldn't help shifting back and forth in his chair a bit and fidgeting. After 20 minutes or so, though, the boy simply could not keep quiet anymore. "Yuuuukiii, when do you think you'll be done for the day? We should go do something!"

"Now, Shuichi, what did I just tell you 20 minutes ago?" Yuki sighed. Suddenly, an idea occurred to him. "Hey, why don't you go get your notebook and come back in here? You occupy yourself with your lyrics, and I'll occupy myself with the novel, all right?"

"Okay," he replied. His pink hair bounced as he skipped out of the room. He returned a couple of minutes later with his notebook and lay down on the floor on his stomach. In that position, he started to write.

Yuki breathed a sigh of relief. _That way, I'll get to have him here and __**still**__ get work done._ Indeed, as of late, he felt like he wanted Shuichi near him, no matter how hyper and annoying he could be. After all, this boy was the person he loved more than anyone or anything else in the world. _I just have to figure out how to teach him to settle down, when the situation requires it._

It seemed to work. For about 30 minutes, Shuichi actually managed to keep himself quiet and occupied on the floor. Yuki smiled to himself and continued to type. _Sweet peace and quiet. Now, I can finally enjoy his hyperactivity in the situations I prefer it. Like in the bedroom…_

Regrettably, though, it was not to be. The brat could not help himself. "Yuki Yuki Yuki, we've been working hard for a while now. Let's go get some ice cream!"

Yuki groaned, pressed his palm to his forehead, and turned around in his chair. "Now, you're really starting to be a brat today, and..." Suddenly, he noticed the notebook, which contained no actual lyrics, just doodles. He looked, then got up, walked over to Shuichi, picked up the notebook, and looked at it even more closely. "Shuichi, what is this? You haven't been working on lyrics, at all."

He got embarrassed and started laughing. "Aww, Yuki, you caught me! I just got bored I guess…"

Yuki looked at him sternly. Caring, but stern. "Uh-huh, and when are your new lyrics supposed to be due?"

Shuichi's eyes suddenly got really wide, and he started to look up at the ceiling. "I... Um... I don't know. I think, um, a week ago," he said sheepishly.

Yuki's jaw hit the floor. "A _week_ ago?" he asked in pure shock. This was not okay at all. Yuki could deal with being distracted himself, as he was experienced enough to overcome the distractions and get things done, regardless; he wouldn't fault his boyfriend for that. However, for Shuichi to be so irresponsible with his own career obligations was entirely unacceptable. It was then that he came to a decision. "Okay, Shuichi, I see what we're going to have to do."

He walked over to a cabinet, reached inside of it, took something out, and sat back down in his desk chair, keeping the object hidden from Shuichi. He looked over at his brat. "Shuichi, take off all your clothes now."

The pink-haired boy immediately smiled and started stripping off everything. Once completely naked, he looked at Yuki grinning ear to ear. _Hahaha_, thought Yuki. _I bet he thinks we're about to have sex. _Not that Yuki could deny being tempted. Shuichi's small, slender body was incredibly beautiful--especially since he was completely smooth and hairless below the neck; even though he could not grow much body hair anyway, he kept that small amount shaved completely off. His pecker was definitely on the small side; even though it was quite hard at the time, it was barely four inches. Shuichi, of course, was embarrassed about his size, but Yuki just thought it was cute. (Besides, at nearly nine inches, Yuki was big enough for both of them!) Yes, Yuki wanted to take him right then and there, but he had a job to do. "Now, I want you to come over here by my right side."

Shuichi complied and stood next to Yuki. He started to come onto him, but Yuki instead grabbed his wrist and pulled him over his lap. The boy giggled and asked, "Yuki, are you about to stick something in my butt?"

"Well, it's certainly going to involve your butt, but not in the way you think." Yuki smiled and shook his head. He continued, "You see, you're a cute, energetic boy, and while it's usually endearing, you also need to learn how to keep it under control sometimes. In addition, you've been rather irresponsible lately about your work obligations, the overdue lyrics today being the most recent example."

"Yuki, what are you talking about? I'm not sure where this is going..."

"It's rather simple, Shuichi. You just need to be taught responsibility and self-control -- in a more forceful manner than you may be used to. That's why I've decided to try out an innovative method." Yuki then pulled out the object. It was a wooden hairbrush, with a broad head; he turned it over in his hand a few times and then showed it to Shuichi. "It's clear that what you need, and have needed for a long time, is a good spanking!"

"A spanking? Haha, Yuki, that's funny. Now, come on. Let me up and we'll...OUCH!" Shuichi felt the first smack land on his right butt cheek, immediately followed by another on the left. "Owwww, Yuki, what are you doing?"

"Simple. Teaching you a lesson. Believe me, this is gonna hurt me a lot more than it hurts you!" Yuki then started to spank the boy in earnest, alternating between the left and right cheeks.

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

"Ouch! Yuki, are you OUCH really being OUCH serious about this?" Shuichi yelled.

smack smack smack smack

"Umm, I think that's pretty obvious by now. You need to be taught some things, and I'm doing just that."

smack smack smack smack

"Owww, Yuki! Don't OUCH do that!" Shuichi tried to put his hand back to cover his butt, but Yuki just grabbed his wrist with his other hand and pinned it behind his back.

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

By now, Shuichi was squirming, kicking his legs, and becoming more hysterical. "Yuuuuuukiiiii, please OUCH stop! That hurts!"

Yuki just chuckled. "That's kind of the point. If it didn't hurt, it wouldn't be really effective, now would it?"

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

The brat's adorable little butt was starting to turn pink to match his hair. His tears and sobs eventually degenerated into total bawling. "Waaaaah, Yuki, I'm sorry! I promise I'll be good! Really, I will! Owwww oww oww!"

smack smack smack smack

"That's right [smack], and I'm going to [smack] make sure of it [smack]," replied Yuki.

smack smack smack smack

He continued spanking the pink-haired boy for another minute, at which point he stopped and set the brush down on the desk. Shuichi was crying and sniffling, so Yuki just caressed his back, gently and lovingly, as the crying subsided and he regained composure. After a few minutes, Shuichi stood up in front of Yuki, reached behind himself, and rubbed his sore, thoroughly spanked butt.

Yuki took his hand and looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry I had to do that, but you do need to learn these kinds of lessons. And, as much as I don't want to, I'm prepared to do it again in the future, if necessary."

Shuichi still looked a bit pained, but he seemed to get it. "I understand, Yuki, and I see what you're saying. I do need to learn more responsibility. And, who knows, maybe this will help me after all."

Yuki smiled at him and said, "Come here." He pulled his boy into a hug and held him tightly. "I really love you, more than anything, and I'm going to take care of you--in every way that counts." They stayed like that for a moment before Yuki pulled back and said to him, "Now, Shuichi, you are to go to the corner over there." He pointed over there. Shuichi started to walk over there and stopped to put his clothes back on. "No," said Yuki. "Go directly to the corner--good. Now, turn and face the corner, and place both hands behind your head. You will stay there, silently, for one hour--after which time, I will come get you. I think one spanking today should be enough, but if you disobey, I **will** do it again, understood?"

"Yes, Yuki, I'll do as you say," said Shuichi, as he assumed the position.

"Good boy!" replied Yuki.

***

In that one hour, with Shuichi being quiet as a mouse, Yuki actually got a lot of work done. (Of course, it wasn't just the silence. Yuki was **really** aroused by the sight of Shuichi's naked body and his cute, tight, round butt glowing bright red. This, naturally, motivated him to work extra hard.) At the end of the hour, he removed an object from his desk drawer and walked over to the corner. "Okay, Shuichi, the hour's up. Turn and face me; arms remain in position."

Shuichi obediently turned around and faced Yuki, who took in the delicious sight of his boy naked in such a submissive pose. Yuki took his wrists and placed them behind his back, following it up with a long, passionate kiss. He then took the object from his pocket. It was a metallic chain, which he placed around Shuichi's neck and padlocked shut.

The boy looked confused. "I don't understand…"

"This is a slave collar," Yuki told him. "It is locked around your neck, and I hold the key. It's to show that you are all mine, that you belong to me alone."

Shuichi started to tear up again. "Awww, Yuki…"

The taller man continued. "You have a lot of energy and youth, but it really needs to be channeled properly. I think I can do that, so you're going to be my slave. You usually try to do what I want anyway, so we're just going to make it official."

"Slave?" Shuichi asked him. Although he seemed apprehensive, his little peter was starting to stand at attention again. It was clear that he liked the idea.

"That's right. I believe it'll be good for you because you'll thrive under the control, and it'll definitely be good for me because, well, I like the idea of being in charge of you on such a level and of you belonging to me." They both smiled at each other, and Yuki continued. "You will follow rules that I will develop over time. The first rule is that you will always be naked inside this apartment, unless given permission; you'll strip upon entering and remain that way until you get dressed for work. The collar stays on regardless. While naked, you are not allowed to cover yourself; all of your body must remain visible."

Shuichi nodded, and Yuki went on. "Second rule. When you return at the end of the day and disrobe, you will immediately come into my office, drop to your knees in front of me, and place your hands behind your head; you will remain there until given permission to move. There will be other rules later. I will reward you when you are good and punish you when you misbehave, and no matter whether I'm rewarding or punishing, I love you and always will."

"Oh, Yuki, I love you, too, and I want to belong to you more than anything. I want to be yours forever." He jumped on Yuki and hugged him.

"Yes, my love, forever!" They held each other like that for a while.

Suddenly, they heard the doorbell ring!


	2. Teasing and Explaining

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, which actually belongs to Maki Murakami.**

**NOTE: I have not yet decided whether I want this story to have an actual plot or to simply exist for the sheer fun of it -- the fun of creating various excuses for spanking and embarrassing poor Shuichi. (hehehe) You are welcome to weigh in on this question. **

**In addition, let me know if you have any suggestions for misbehaviors to earn him more discipline or any particular spanking tools you'd like to see used on his bare butt -- hand, belt, cane, paddle, etc.**

**Please read and review.**

Chapter 2: Teasing and Explaining

Both Yuki and Shuichi were surprised to hear the doorbell. "Wonder who that could be?" asked Yuki as he led them into the living room. "Why don't you go to the intercom and ask?" Yuki requested, as he walked into the kitchen.

Shuichi nodded and went to the intercom next to the living room door. He pressed the button and asked, "Who's there?"

A voice on the com replied, "It's me. Hiro."

"It's Hiro!" yelled Shuichi. "Okay, Hiro, I'll buzz you in." Shuichi pressed the button and went into the kitchen, where Yuki was making a pot of coffee. "Hey, Yuki, Hiro's on his way up, so that means I can get dressed, right?"

Yuki turned and looked at him with a smirk. "And, just where would you get an idea like that?" He chuckled at the very thought.

Shuichi immediately got a scared look in his eye, hoping to heaven that Yuki was just messing with him. "But, Yuki, it's Hiro. I don't want him to see me like this -- naked and with a red butt from being spanked! What would he think?"

"He's been you're best friend for how many years? I'm sure he's seen you naked before." They heard Hiro knocking at the door. "Oh, look," said Yuki. "There he is right now."

"But not in a long time, not since we were younger."

"Well, he'll get to see again today. Besides, this is part of your life now, so now's as good a time for him to find out as any. No more arguing, Shuichi!" Yuki displayed the hairbrush to show he was serious, and Shuichi froze. "Now, you know perfectly well it's rude to make your friend stand out there, so go let him in!"

Shuichi timidly walked over to the door, unhooked the latch, and stood behind the door as he pulled it open a crack. He peered around the side to see not only his best friend but also Yuki's brother Tatsuha. "Hiro! I thought it was just you. You didn't say Tatsuha was with you!"

Hiro rolled his eyes. "He didn't show up until right after you buzzed me and I was walking through the door, so I just let him in with me."

"HIRO! You should have told me!"

"Jeez, Shuichi, what does it matter? Tatsuha has every right to visit his brother. Now, are you going to let us in or not?"

"All right." The pink-haired boy sighed and pulled the door further open, remaining safely out of sight behind it. Hiro walked in normally, while Tatsuha entered with his usual swagger, casually grabbing the door and suddenly pulling it closed. It came so suddenly that Shuichi lost his grip on the door and was instantly exposed to his best friend and his "brother-in-law."

Neither of the two guys were expecting the sight before them. Hiro just stared, with his eyes bugged out and mouth hanging open, while Tatsuha looked Shuichi up and down, smiling and licking his lips. Embarrassed and red-faced, Shuichi forgot part of the nakedness rule and covered his privates with both his hands.

No one said anything for a few minutes. Hiro was the first to speak. "Um, Shuichi..."

Shuichi had quickly been trying to think of a diversion to prevent himself from having to explain the situation just yet, and something suddenly occurred to him. "Hey, guys, if we turn the news on now, we can catch Ryuichi's interview!"

It worked. Naturally, Tatsuha immediately changed his tune at the mention of Ryuichi's name. "Oh, my God! Ryuichi is on TV right now!" He immediately grabbed Hiro's and Shuichi's wrists, dragged them over to the couch, sat them down on the couch, picked up the remote, turned on the TV, and flipped through channels until he found the interview. The singer was talking to a reporter about Nittle Grasper's recent album and upcoming tour. "WOW! RYUICHI IS SO AWESOME!" gushed Tatsuha.

While Shuichi was a bit worried about being naked and so close to Yuki's perverted younger brother, at least it was preventing Hiro from questioning him about his odd situation.

Back in the kitchen, Yuki heard the commotion outside and looked into the living room. "Hiro, hey. I just made some coffee, would you like..." He stopped when he noticed his brother sitting between his boyfriend and Hiro. _Oh, great! Tatsuha's here, and he's seen Shuichi naked. This is going to get very annoying very quickly._

Hiro called back, "Arigato, Eiri-san! Yes, I would love some. Milk and sugar, please!"

"Sure!"

A few minutes later, Yuki came back into the living room with a tray -- coffee for him and Hiro and some strawberry pocky for Shuichi. He sat the tray down on the coffee table and took a seat on the loveseat next to the couch. It was then that he noticed Shuichi's hands covering his private parts. "Shuichi!" he said firmly. "What did I tell you about that? Hands by your sides! And, come over here!"

"Ohhh, Yuki! I'm sorry, I forgot! Please don't be mad!" he pleaded as he stood next to Yuki.

Yuki smiled. "It's okay. I'll forgive you this time. Besides, with my perverted brother around, I really can't blame you for it."

Tatsuha was too wrapped up in the interview to notice the disparaging comment. However, Yuki was feeling particularly mean, and he grabbed the remote to turn off the TV. "Hey!" shouted Tatsuha. "Turn that back on! I was watching my sweet Ryuichi!"

Yuki ignored him and held the remote out of his brother's reach. After a few tries, he gave up. At that point, Tatsuha remembered that Shuichi was standing there wearing nothing but a collar and snickered at the sight. "So, is it the brat's birthday? Or is there some other reason he's in his birthday suit?" Shuichi blushed furiously.

Finally, Hiro spoke up. "Actually, I'm curious, too. Would someone please explain to me why Shuichi is standing here in front of all of us stark naked?" He got up and walked over to where the other three were.

Yuki looked at Shuichi. "Well, are you going to explain it to them?"

Shuichi stammered. "Oh, sure, I...um..."

Tatsuha interrupted, looking down at Shuichi's privates, chuckling. "Wow, I always said he was just like Ryuichi Sakuma, but I imagine Ryuichi's dick is bigger than that. Damn, Shuichi, have you even started puberty yet?"

"HEY!" he shouted, stamping his foot. "That's mean!"

Hiro then spoke up again. "Well, you gotta admit he has a point. It is pretty small for a guy your age. In fact, it doesn't look like's it's grown much at all since I last saw you naked, what, 8 years ago?" He laughed softly.

Shuichi was livid. "HIRO! You're supposed to be my best friend! You shouldn't be making fun of me, too!"

Hiro laughed heartily. "Aww, don't worry about it, Shuichi. It doesn't matter because Eiri-san is the man of the relationship. Besides, it's nothing to be ashamed of. They come in different sizes. In fact, it's more adorable than anything. If we put a small pink wig on the head, it'd be just like a little Chibi Shuichi in your pants!" Hiro reached down, took it in his fingertips, and gave it a wiggle.

Shuichi jumped back in shock. "Hiro! What are you doing?"

"Aww, I'm just teasing you a bit!" Hiro gave off a friendly laugh, and Yuki snickered too.

Tatsuha then reached down and started to stroke it a bit. (At this, Yuki's eyes narrowed.) This bothered Shuichi even more, and he fell back on the couch. To his embarrassment, the contact and attention was turning him on, and he started to get hard. Tatsuha noticed this and continued to tease him. "Wow, even when it's hard, it's so little!"

He started to reach for Shuichi's parts again, but Yuki was fed up and smacked his brother's hand really hard. "Tatsuha! That's enough!"

Tatsuha rubbed his hand, "Ow! Eiri, what the hell? You didn't do anything when Hiro played with it!"

Yuki glared at him. "Yeah, but with Hiro, it was just friendly teasing. Not so with you."

"Geez, all right!" Tatsuha went back over to the couch and sat down, soon joined by Hiro.

Hiro asked again, "So, why is Shuichi naked except for a padlocked chain around his neck?"

Yuki decided to do the explaining. "Well, as you all realize, Shuichi is a very hyper and childish boy. Most of the time, it's just cute and endearing; in fact, it's helped him become the star he is. However, sometimes it also leads him to do annoying and irrational things and shirk responsibility. Do you agree?" Both Hiro and Tatsuha nodded, so he continued. "Basically, I decided that he needs a firmer hand to help him channel all that energy and youthfulness properly, so I've made him my slave. We are still a couple, but now I'm explicitly in control, and he obeys me. And, I discipline him when he disobeys or otherwise misbehaves."

Tatsuha smiled. "Hmm, he _would_ make a good naked human footstool. And, I'd love to see him serve us all some tea like that. And..." He stopped, however, when Yuki shot him an evil look.

Hiro looked skeptical. "I don't really know how I feel about this. Taking control over someone's life is wrong, _even if_ they need it..." It was obvious he was not completely _against_ the idea, either.

"While you are correct in that sentiment, you should also know he was all for the idea, after a brief moment of doubt. Isn't that right?" Yuki looked over at Shuichi, who nodded happily.

"I want to belong to my Yuki forever and always!" he gushed, and Yuki pulled his naked brat onto his lap, placing both arms around his waist.

"Hmmm. Clearly, Shuichi is in favor of it, so I guess I don't mind, either." Hiro relented. "Still, I don't completely get why he's naked. Is this, like, to remind him of his position, or something?"

"Yes," answered Yuki. "That, and I had to give him his first spanking today." Shuichi started turning red with embarrassment again.

"Spanking?" asked Hiro. "Could you elaborate?"

Yuki started to explain. "We were in my office, and he repeatedly forgot my request to be quiet while I worked, so I told him to work on his lyrics. I thought he was doing that, but then I realized that not only was he not working on them but, in fact, was long overdue on finishing them. It really bothered me to see him be so irresponsible about his work, so I decided that some 'tough love' would be helpful in this situation. I had him strip naked and get over my knee for a hairbrush spanking. After that, I just decided to keep him naked anytime he's in the apartment, from the time he comes home to the time he gets dressed in the morning for work."

"Oh, okay," said Hiro. "That explains a lot." He paused for a moment and then smiled. "When you first mentioned spanking, I was unsure about the whole idea, but the more I think about it, the more I realize corporal punishment could actually be a very useful tool for teaching Shuichi some responsibility and self-control. Thus, you have my approval."

Yuki gently guided Shuichi off his lap and stood him up again. "Here, why don't you turn around and show them?"

The pink-haired boy hesitated. "Aww, Yuki, please don't make me do that!"

Yuki sighed. "Shuichi, they'll probably see your bare red butt sooner or later, anyway, so let's just get it over with now." Shuichi nodded, and walked over to the couch, standing in front of Hiro and Tatsuha, with his butt facing them.

Hiro reached out and gave the well spanked butt a good rub, squeezing each cheek and giving it a few playful pats. "You got it really good, huh?"

"Yeah," said Shuichi. "I really did."

Then, Tatsuha turned his attention to Shuichi's sore tushie. "Wow, so you were bad and got spanked like a little boy, huh? Seems like bro did a pretty good job, too!" He then reached out and gave his butt several rapid, hard smacks.

"Hey, Tatsuha, stop it!" Shuichi quickly turned around to remove access to his butt. Unfortunately, that resulted in the next smack landing on his small privates, and he doubled over in pain. "Ow, ow, ow, waaaah, that hurt!"

Yuki quickly stood up and strode over to the couch, grabbing his brother by the collar. "Tatsuha, I'm warning you! Cut it out! Unless you want to be next!" Yuki gestured to the belt around his waist.

"Ha!" exclaimed Tatsuha. "You wouldn't dare!"

Yuki acted like he was about to take off his belt. "Wouldn't I?"

"I'll tell Mom and Dad if you do!"

Yuki snorted. "Go ahead...but then I'll have to tell them why you got it in the first place! But, if you're fine with that, then by all means..."

"Okay, fine!" exclaimed Tatsuha, and he crossed his arms and sulked.

It was Hiro who broke the uncomfortable silence. "Yeah, Shuichi, I think Eiri-san was totally right to start spanking you. You really deserved it this time, what with your lyrics two weeks overdue and all."

"Shhhhh!" went Shuichi, but it was too late.

He turned to find Yuki looking at him, eyes narrowed. "Shuichi -- _two_ weeks late? You told me the lyrics were only due _one_ week ago!"

The naked, pink-haired singer gulped in trepidation as the other three guys glared at him.

* * *

**Oh, Shuichi, what have you gotten yourself into now?**

**Yaoifangirl89, it was originally gonna be just Hiro coming over, but I also included Tatsuha, just for you! :-)**


	3. Spare the Rod, Spoil the Brat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, which actually belongs to Maki Murakami.**

**Please read and review.**

**Uh-oh, even more problems for Shuichi now! What will happen to him - or, should I say, to his butt? Hahaha…**

Chapter 3: Spare the Rod, Spoil the Brat

Shuichi could already tell, just from the looks in their eyes, that he was once again in trouble. He started trying to explain himself. "Aww, guys, it's not that big a deal! One week, two, same difference…right?"

Hiro shook his head, "No, Shuichi, not in our industry. A few days, let alone two weeks, makes a world of difference. I know it, and you know it."

"Yeah," added Yuki. "I'm not in the music industry, and even I can see how important it'd be to get lyrics finished in a timely manner." The poor brat hung his head in shame. "What's also concerning, in my opinion, is the fact that you didn't tell me the truth about how late you were. I'm sure you weren't deliberately trying to lie about it, but I still expect you to be completely honest with me about everything you say."

Shuichi started to pout. "Yuki, Hiro, I'm sorry. For being late with the lyrics and for not telling you how late they really were. I promise I'll finish the lyrics, and this won't happen again." They all looked skeptical, and he blushed. "Well, I'll _try_ not to let it happen again."

Hiro nodded affirmatively. "I'm really glad to hear that, and I hope you stick to it."

Yuki agreed. "I think he will. Seriously, Shuichi, you're so much better than this, and you just need to make sure you're living up to all your potential. Both for your sake and for your bandmates. I have the utmost confidence that you'll learn."

Shuichi breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Okay, thank goodness that's over with. Now, why don't we…"

However, Yuki interrupted him, standing up. "It's not exactly over with. Not just yet. There's one more thing we have to deal with here."

Shuichi looked nervous. "Ummm, what do you mean?" As he saw Yuki start to take off his belt, he already knew the answer. "Yuki, you can't be serious! Again?"

"We've all agreed we're glad to see your new commitment to doing well, but you still need to be punished for this most recent transgression. Both of them, actually. Not only being even later on your lyrics than I realized but also for not being completely honest about _how_ late."

"But Yuki, you _can't _spank me twice in one day! That's too much!"

"First, you'll get it as many times a day as you need it. Second, this time, I'm not going to spank you. Hiro is going to do it."

Both Shuichi and Hiro were silent for a moment. Shuichi was the first to speak up. "He's my best friend. You can't really be serious about him spanking me!"

"Yeah," Hiro added. "He certainly deserves it, but I don't know if I should be the one doing it. Eiri-san, you're his lover and, now, his owner."

Yuki just laughed. "Come on, Hiro. Don't be so shy. Seeing as you're his bandmate, you were the one who got let down, so it's only appropriate that you administer the punishment." Hiro seemed to consider. "Besides," Yuki added, "knowing Shuichi as long as you have, surely you've felt the urge to do this a few times."

Hiro snickered. "Yeah, I've gotta admit, there were always those times when I felt a few smacks would have done him good…"

"So, there you go," said Yuki. "Here." He held the belt out to Hiro, who hesitated for a moment before accepting it.

"All right, let's do this!" Hiro swung the belt through the air a few times, making Shuichi wince, then stopped. "Wait…_how_ do I do this?"

Yuki started directing them. "Shuichi, go lay down on the couch facedown…now! Ok, now lift your butt up in the air." When he did, Yuki slid a pillow underneath him to prop up the target. Yuki started to address Hiro, but then he remembered Tatsuha was also in the room and noticed him staring at Shuichi's very accessible bare butt. He would not have his brother causing any problems. "Tatsuha - go in the kitchen now!"

"Bro, you're not serious, are you? There's no way I'm gonna miss this!"

"Yeah, I know where your mind is, and that's why you're not going to be in here for this. Kitchen - now!" He started to walk towards his brother threateningly, and Tatsuha took the hint, sighed, got up, and went into the kitchen, sulking profusely.

Yuki then turned back to Hiro. "Hand me the belt for a moment." Hiro did, and Yuki placed a pillow on the coffee table, lifted up the belt, and slammed it into the pillow a few times. "Kind of like that. Not too hard, but not too softly, either. Make sure it lands on the butt or the backs of the thighs, but nowhere else. I'd say about twenty licks would be an appropriate punishment."

Hiro agreed, "Yeah, I think that's about right." He walked over to the couch.

"Hiiirooo! I can't believe you're actually gonna do this!" whined Shuichi. "This is soooo weird!"

"Sorry, little buddy, but you kinda have it coming. Don't worry, it'll all be fine once we get this outta the way." Hiro raised the belt into the air, to prepare for the first strike while Shuichi continued to whine.

As Hiro started to swing the belt, Yuki nonchalantly told Shuichi, "You might as well get used to it because the others will be spanking you in the future, probably."

Hiro froze in midair on the down-swing. "Hmm, what do you mean, 'the others'?"

Yuki explained, "Simple. While Shuichi was in the corner after his first spanking, I sent Tohma an e-mail explaining the new situation. Basically, I told him that he, you and Fujisaki, Sakano-san, and K-san are all authorized, by me, to discipline Shuichi when he isn't performing up to expectations. I'm sure Tohma has forwarded the message by now."

"Whaaaat?" Shuichi asked.

Yuki nodded. "Not only that, but there's more. If you are particularly naughty or bratty, they can place you on clothes restriction, in which case you will have to be naked at work until they say otherwise or until you leave to come home, whichever comes first." Shuichi continued to rant and whine, but Yuki ignored him and spoke to Hiro. "I believe you have a spanking to commence…"

Hiro hesitated. "Well, considering what you just told us, that we all have your permission to discipline him, I would like to take care of the punishment tomorrow morning at work. Because this is a band issue, I think Fujisaki should help administer the punishment." He chuckled because, while Fujisaki was very reserved, he had a feeling the boy would enjoy using the belt on Shuichi. "Besides," he added. "K will probably want to deliver a separate punishment himself."

"Yeah, that makes sense," said Yuki. "It might be good to have a longer delay between the punishments, anyway." He looked over at Shuichi, who was glaring at him. "Yes?"

"Now, you're telling me that not only Hiro gets to spank me, but also Fujisaki, Tohma, Sakano-san, and K? I can't believe this! And, Fujisaki's younger than me!"

Both Yuki and Hiro laughed. "Maybe so," said Hiro, "but he's also a lot more mature."

"And," continued Yuki, "This is something you can easily avoid in the future by being more responsible about your obligations."

"Okay, fine!" said Shuichi. "At least I don't get another spanking today, so I guess that's good. Maybe I please get up, Yuki?"

"Sure, and come over here!" Yuki beckoned him over and took him back on his lap. "You sure dodged one today, young man!" He turned his head towards the kitchen. "Ok, Tatsuha, you can come out now!"

Tatsuha slowly poked his head out the door, and he noticed that Shuichi was not red-faced or crying. "What? No spanking after all?"

"Yeah," explained Hiro. "We're doing it tomorrow, instead, at NG Studios, so that others can participate."

"Ooooh!" Tatsuha was grinning widely. "This is getting better and hotter!"

Finally, Yuki had enough. He eased Shuichi off his lap and stood. "Ok, brother, it's really time for you to be leaving now…"

Tatsuha started to protest, but then Hiro spoke up. "Yeah, actually, I need to go, too. I have to practice some more before tomorrow." He took Tatsuha's hand and started to lead him towards the door. "Bye Yuki. It was fun. Shuichi, I'll see you tomorrow, and once we get this unfortunate business out of the way, we'll have a great time!"

His perverted companion winked at Shuichi. "Bye, spanky boy, I'll be seeing _you_ later!" With that, they both left, and the door shut.

Yuki then turned to face Shuichi. "Well, that was fun! Now that they're gone…" He lowered his face to his lover's, wrapped both arms around him, and kissed him passionately. He felt a stirring in his pants and looked down to see that someone else was hard, too. "I know what that means!" He took Shuichi's wrist and started to lead him to the bedroom, but was surprised when Shuichi did not immediately come along. "Hmmm?"

Shuichi was quiet for a moment but then started to speak. "Umm, Yuki, I was wondering if I could go work on the lyrics instead. Not that I don't want to have sex, but…"

Yuki reached out and tussled his hair. "I understand. Of course you can. In fact, I'm proud of you for showing that kind of commitment already. You can do that, I'll do more writing, and I'll see you later tonight." He moved behind Shuichi and patted his butt. "Run along, now."

Shuichi grinned. "You bet, Yuki!" He pranced off into his own work room, his bare butt disappearing behind the door.

Yuki went into his own office, sat down at the desk, and sighed. _Damn! When I decided to teach Shuichi a better work ethic, I didn't realize it was going to end up giving me a case of blue balls! Oh, well...there's always later tonight._ He resigned himself to a long wait of several hours and got back to work on his latest romance novel.

Around 11:45pm, Yuki got up and stepped out of his office, and at that very moment, Shuichi also opened his door and stumbled out of the workroom. He was carrying a piece of paper that he showed to Yuki. "Yu-ki," he said tiredly. "Look, I finished…"

Yuki looked at the paper. "Yes, you did. And very nicely, too. I'm very proud of this quick turn around in your habits." He set the lyrics down on the coffee table before turning back to his cute young slaveboy. "And now, we can have some fun!"

Shuichi walked tiredly over to Yuki, yawning widely. "You (yawn) bet…" he managed to get out, right before collapsing into Yuki's arms and starting to snore.

Yuki smiled and shook his head. "Silly boy, you exhausted yourself." Resigned to the fact that he was not going to get any that night, he lifted Shuichi into his arms, carried him into the bedroom, and lay him down on the bed. Almost instinctively, the boy spread himself out, with his arms above his head, for his lover's viewing pleasure.

Yuki visually took in every inch of him, from his slender arms, down his smooth chest and tight tummy…then down to his cute little feet and up his smooth hairless legs to his special parts. Yuki's mouth was open slightly, and he started to breathe more heavily, getting more aroused. _God, he's so beautiful! He's everything I ever wanted or needed. And, yet, could it be? Is he really mine?_ However, the padlocked collar around Shuichi's neck was his answer. Yuki could not imagine what he could have done to deserve this boy, his true treasure, but he was determined to take the best care of him possible.

Still, this left him with another problem - specifically, the problem in his pants. _I'm so hard, I can't stand it, but Shuichi needs his sleep. _He looked at the boy and continued to burn with desire. _What to do, what to do?_ Suddenly, Yuki saw his solution in the two objects on the nightstand...a box of tissues and a bottle of lotion.

**Hey, who can blame him? With cute little Shuichi sprawled out in front of him completely naked – could Yuki reasonably be expected to resist? I think not!**


End file.
